exorcistfandomcom-20200223-history
One for Sorrow
One for Sorrow is the fourth episode of season 2 of The Exorcist, written by Rebecca Kirsch and directed by So Yong Kim. It premiered on October 20, 2017.""The Exorcist" One for Sorrow (TV Episode 2017." IMDb, 2019. Retrieved 1 January 2020. Basic Plot Summary "As Andy confronts the strange incidents taking place on the island, his foster home receives a surprising new addition. Marcus investigates a series of natural disturbances with the help of a local wildlife biologist, while Tomas continues to question the strange visions that led him to Seattle. Meanwhile, Bennett's uneasy partnership with the enigmatic Mouse takes a dark turn.""The Exorcist, Season 2 on iTunes." iTunes, 2017. Web. Retrieved 1 January 2020. Detailed plot synopsis This episode picks up where "Unclean" left off. In Antwerp, Belgium, Sister Dolores counts in Spanish. Rose gets ready to pick up Harper. She says that Andy should have asked her for help after losing Nicole. Andy announces to his foster children that Harper is coming, but Grace is disappointed and reluctant about having a new member of the household. A strange noise comes from outside and Grace says "She shouldn't be here." Tomas calls Olivia. He missed his nephew Luis' birthday and she tells him that some guys from the church showed up at her house looking for him. He destroys the sim card in his phone after this. Marcus is waiting to hear from Father Bennett. Rose and Harper are going to visit them. Back at the foster home, Peter is investigating one of the dead crows. He thinks that they just got lost, but Andy and Shelby decide to tell him about the deformed lamb. He says he will do some tests, but just shakes it off and says "it happens." Andy still refuses to believe that there are demons and omens. Rose and Harper visit Marcus and Tomas. Mouse reveals that there is a circle of holy ash around Sister Dolores protecting them from her. Sister Dolores is integrated. Mouse was with her in Ecuador after the earthquake and they worked for two weeks trying to find survivors in the wreckage. She is only keeping Sister Dolores alive because she knows who the traitors in the church are. Mouse believes that the integrated cannot be saved, but Bennett tells her the story of Angela Rance. She reveals that demons are turning all of the exorcists into demons/integrating them whenever possible and killing the rest. Grace thinks that Andy loves the other foster children more than her and does not want to meet Harper. She looks away as she talks and Andy asks her who she is talking to. The table in her room moves. Rose assures Harper that she will like her new foster family and reveals that she was in foster care for a while too. Marcus and Tomas see spiderwebs in the trees and Andy invites Harper to paint. Grace makes objects shake and move inside the house and is still upset by Harper's presence. Andy reveals that the house belonged to Nicole's great-aunt, Peg. Marcus reveals that he lived with 150 boys growing up. He notices the dead crows. Verity promises Harper that no one will hurt her anymore and gives her a light that she made. Tomas, in the hallway, sees a picture on the wall shaking while Grace sneaks up behind him. Shelby asks Tomas why he is there, and Tomas tells him that it is just to make sure Harper is safe; Shelby is about to let on about the omens, when Rose shows up to tell him that Father Marcus is looking for him. Tomas suspects that something is going on. Marcus walks in on Peter observing a sickened black dragon. Father Bennett turns the music off and wants to see if there is any part of Sister Dolores that can still be saved. She warns him that a woman, likely Maria Walters, is going to find him, Marcus, and Tomas before attacking him. Mouse sedates Sister Dolores with holy water, saving Father Bennett. They plot to find a more powerful demon that has integrated with the woman so that they can figure out who is in charge of the Friars of Ascension. Mouse shows interest and surprise when she hears Marcus Keane's name. Peter reveals there have been other deformed animals on the island and gets to know Father Marcus better. He invites Marcus to go sailing with him. Harper adds another hand print to the wall; Tomas recognizes them from when the demon was in his mind while exorcising Cindy. Rose is surprised that Harper makes eye contact with Verity after all her trauma; Andy seems proud of her for stepping up. He reveals that Verity never had a family that made her feel loved and finally opens up about Nicole as a mother. He tells Rose that he still wants to see her again. Grace lurks in the shadows. Later that night, Rose wakes to see a strange dark figure crawling onto her bed that disappears once she turns the light on, a pool of a strange liquid on the floor, and Harper's screams. Rose had a nightmare that Harper cried herself to sleep and all she could do to help was hold her. She had 130 families the previous year and is now attached to one child. She reveals that she regrets not kissing Andy back one night when they were on the roof. She was heartbroken over a man named Paul and when she was finally ready to be in a relationship with him, he was in a relationship with Nikki. They share a kiss after she tells Andy that she wants him to be happy. Tomas believes that the hand prints are a sign. Marcus feels empty and disconnected from God, but Tomas says he will be there no matter what. Tomas is the only thing Marcus is completely sure about. Andy takes Grace outside where she goes to play. Verity is surprised to see them outside. She goes upstairs to the painting studio and sees moldy food on the floor. Guest Stars * Camille Guaty as Olivia * Cyrus Arnold as David "Truck" Johnson III * Karin Konoval as Sister Dolores * Christopher Cousins as Peter Osbourne * Amélie Eve as Grace * Beatrice Kitsos as Harper Graham * Brodie Marples as Demond/Dark Figure (uncredited) Notes and Trivia * First appearance of Christopher Cousins as Peter Osbourne * Brodie Marples makes an uncredited appearance as Demond * Camille Guaty reprises her role as Tomas' sister, Olivia, from season 1 * Last appearance of Olivia * This is the first time Grace starts behaving strangely * Andy meets Marcus and Tomas for the first time * "Truck" likes playing RPGs, according to Verity * Peter says that everyone in the area calls Andrew Kim "Andy." References Category:Television Episodes